Dark Blood
by SnowyWings
Summary: Bella is very convincing and Edward is still a man.
1. Chapter 1

He looked up as she entered his bedroom. Without a word, she flopped down on the bed and into his arms. Gently laying aside the book he had been reading, he stroked her hair.

"Was it such a burden to shop with Alice, my love?"

She chose not to bother with an answer; a groan was much more satisfactory.

"I'm glad you at least found everything you were looking for in Seattle." Of course, he had already heard Alice's thoughts on their shopping adventures. She just hoped Alice would keep her promise and not think about a particular shop they'd visited.

"It was fine. Alice dragged me from one shop to another to buy a ludicrous amount of accessories and clothing I can wear as soon as I'm one of you. We even had to go back to the car once or twice in order to avoid falling over from the combined weight of the shopping bags."

With that, she finally kissed him on the mouth. As always, it felt like drinking water after an extended period of drought: the best feeling in the world. And as always, the tap was firmly closed before she could have a fill large enough to sate her. He pushed her away with his customary resolve not to get carried away so far he might hurt her with his passion.

But this time she would not let go that easily. Had she not spoken to Alice the entire afternoon about sex, even going so far as to visiting a secluded, tasteful sex shop, she might have given it a rest. But not today. She wanted him so badly it made her every muscle ache.

Even though she never really thought about sex before Edward Cullen entered her life, she had not been immune to the talks in the back of class rooms. One time she stumbled upon porn on the internet and yes, she was not too prude to touch herself. Multiple times a night if Edward was away and hunting. She needed him and she needed him before she would combust from the burning desire in her groin.

He had kept her at bay when she told him her one condition, promising to try after they had gotten married. And she knew she couldn't wait that long. 'Trying out the goods' was a prerequisite these days, when hardly anyone got married before having sex. She wanted that too, even if she had to convince him to give up his virtue. Her dreams were wicked and demanding and her sex drive extremely high. A proper girl, yes. But also a lust-crazed woman. And the latter won today.

"Edward…" she began, looking at him with her most pleading eyes.

"Yes, my love?"

"I agreed to marry you, didn't I?"

She could just hear the cogs ticking and whirring in his head, wondering where on earth she was going with this. But he went with it for now.

"Yes, you made me a very happy man."

This had to be done with the utmost care and precision so as not the scare the living shit out of him. She was glad he had been reading on the bed, that made this so much easier.

"Where are you going with this, love?"

Oh god, now she had to act, and fast.

"Close your eyes." He complied, never refusing her anything and granting her every wish. He must hear every move she makes as she unfastens the button on her jeans and unzips it, taking it off. His eyebrows shoot up but his eyes remain firmly close. She then takes off her tee and throws it in a corner but god knows which one. Only wearing a thong and bra and a very skimpy thong at that, she crawls back on the bed.

"You can open them again."

Before she even realises what happens, Edward scoots to the far end of the bed and buries his fists in the duvet. His eyes are wide, and…wanting? For the tiniest moment she spots a hunger in his eyes, a primal and carnage look.

"Bella, why on earth do you torment me so? What do you want?" The growl is veiled by his velvet voice, strained and low as it is. But a growl it is nonetheless.

She must be able to explain this correctly, making him see her side.

"Edward, I don't want to wait. I will be marrying you, making an already immortal pairing legal for everyone to see. But I cannot wait with our union. I will explode with lust before the wedding can take place if we do not fuck right now."

Wow, that was more pleading than she had meant to, and more blasé too.

As she crawled towards him, he scooted back until he had no more space behind him. The duvet was seriously hurting though, judging by the whiteness of his knuckles and the tearing sounds emanating from the fabric.

And then she did something she never expected herself to do so bluntly. She grabbed his member with her hand. Grabbed it. Wow. Needy, much?

But that member, his cock she forced herself to think, was hard. And not the marble hardness of his skin, just the hardness of a male enjoying himself.

"Bella, no, we can't do this now! I'll hurt you…aah." Apparently massaging said cock rendered a man speechless. This was better than she had imagined.

"You can never hurt me, Edward. You'll protect me."

"I do not mean hurting you in the biting and sucking you dry kind of way, Bella."

This was something unexpected. If he did not fear killing her, what did he fear?

"Care to elaborate?"

"Right now, I will not be nice…don't do that! I will not be nice and gently with you. Right now I hunger for a more vicious kind of sex, one that will hurt you. I do not ever want to …jesus Bella! ... hurt you."

He looked away, his eyes dark with shame and embarrassment. But she never ceased to touch his groin, never stopped massaging it until he looked at her again.

"Are you not afraid I will hurt you with my desires? You are still a virgin. You shouldn't let me touch you right now."

"Edward, if you can be swayed to have me right here and now, I'll let you do anything to me. Don't think I am an angel. I have my desires too."

An incredulous look followed, but for one time she did not flinch or look away. She was too jazzed up and adrenalin pumped to have feelings of anxiety as well.

Crawling against his marble chest, she kissed him like she had never done before, pouring all her need into one kiss. For once he didn't stop her, apparently being too stunned to pull her away like he usually did.

"Fine."

Wait, what? He agreed to it, for real?

"But only if you promise me to say, no, scream at me as soon as I hurt you or cross your boundaries in any way. In any way, do you hear me? Promise!"

"I promise, Edward."

Once more he looked deep in her eyes, searching for a hint of fear, perhaps just so he could blow it off. But not today. Today, she would get what she wanted. Him.


	2. Chapter 2

She would surrender to him completely. If she didn't, he might backtrack and all her efforts would have been in vain. Whatever she did, never would she give him cause for concern,

"Bella love, lie back please. If we are going through with this, I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

Not feeling the need too argue that 'comfortable' wasn't exactly what she was going for right now, she complied and lay on her back, pillows serving as a makeshift chair to prop her up against the headboard. Edward sat himself between her legs.

"Please remember your promise my love."

Fearing her voice might give her feelings away, she merely nodded yes.

To be honest, she was dead curious about those dark desired he was talking about. Though being a virgin like herself, she was certain he had seen it all in the minds of people around him, dirty and diabolical as people could be. Surely, she had heard about the motions of fucking instead of love-making as well but he had had many first-person showings of how it works.

"Bella, where are you with your thoughts? Look me in the eyes please."

Her head snapped up to see his face. A predatory set of eyes looked back at her, seeming as though he was considering having her for dinner instead of dessert. So wrong. So tantalizing.

Trying to hide her rapidly increasing anxiety of this new and unknown thing, she grabbed his head and kissed him full on the lips. He responded enthusiastically, pressing his body against her while keeping his weight from her. Somewhere near her groin she could feel his hardness pressing against her. His hands roamed her body, never breaking the kiss. Before her human mind could catch up to what he had done, she felt his hands on her now freed breasts. The combination of his cool fingers and the things he did with them gave her taut and erect nipples immediately

He murmured his approval "So nice."

Bella blushed lightly which seemed to entertain him.

He began trailing light kisses in her neck, her cleavage and over her abdomen, easing her knees further apart. She giggled nervously.

"Exactly how fond are you of this?" he gestured to her thong.

"Not at all."

"Good"

And he ripped it apart at the sides, gently removing it by pulling it out from under her before carelessly tossing it somewhere behind him. Then he resumed the kissing, going even further down.

Wait just a minute. She was naked and his face was almost between her thighs now. She suddenly became extremely self-conscious.

"Whoa, Edward"

His cold lips and tongue had connected with her very hot sex and she could do nothing else but to grab his hair with both her hands. She could feel him smiling against her before his tongue began to trace patterns over her clit in a way she loved instantly.

"You don't have to do this" she felt obliged to say. But for all that is holy, do not agree!

"I want to make sure you are ready for what I'm about to do to you, love." he murmured and returned to leisurely doing thing that blew her mind. All too soon she felt her orgasm rippling trough her body, so much stronger than anything she had ever achieved on her own.

As she looked down at him, his eyes were pools of desire and she was fairly certain hers mirrored his.

"That was amazing!" she blurted out.

"We are only just starting, love. We have all night."

Again she pulled him in for a languid kiss. She could feel his fangs as her tongue entered his mouth. Never before had that happened.

It seemed like ages passed before her fumbling hands managed to free his cock from the confines of his jeans. When it did however, she was taken aback. She feared it would not ever fit.

Whilst she was having her metric moment he had gotten of the bed and taken his other clothes off as well. Once more she was mesmerized by his perfect body. Though not overly large or muscled he had just the right balance between abs and fat.

Edward placed himself over her, holding his weight up with one hand and grasping his full member with the other.

"Are you absolutely sure, Bella?"

Her voice trembled ever so lightly when she answered. "Yes. I love you and I want this -you- so much."

Apparently satisfied with her answer, he placed the tip at her slick entrance and pushed carefully. It felt uncomfortable to be filled up like that and she whimpered, suddenly crying out in pain as her virginity was pierced. His nostrils flared and he stopped breathing immediately. Was he mad at her for crying out like that, thinking she'd lied to him earlier?

"What's wrong?"

"It is your blood. I can smell the blood. I hurt you and yet I want to keep ploughing you in half while taking your blood. I told you this was a bad idea!"

She felt him retreating, leaving a sense of emptiness in his wake.

"Damn it Edward, that happens to everyone! Don't do this to me. I NEED you to plough me."

To demonstrate this she bucked her hips into him, filling herself once more. She still felt a bit sore, but the pain was gone.

"I am sure. Now fuck me senseless until I forget my own name."

Grabbing her ass, he moved forward to encase himself in her to the hilt. She cried out again, this time in pleasure. In and out and in again he moved, pounding relentlessly. She felt the pressure building up again, her orgasm very close. He must have heard her panting, but instead of keeping the rhythm going he stopped and pulled out before getting off the bed altogether.

"Edward...!" she moaned.

"Told you I would be wicked, didn't I?"

She groaned with frustration, at which he smiled his angelic smile.

"Patience is a virtue, love."

"If so, I'm not a very virtuous girl."

How could he be so cruel as to deny her the pleasure of his proximity and him filling her while she could not possibly stay mad at him? His body looked like an ancient marble statue as always, with the exception that Michelangelo's David did not have a glorious, ramrod straight hard-on.

"Please fuck me again!"

"Don't worry, I definitely will."

With all the ease in the world he scooped her up from the bed and placed her against the wall, her legs on either side of him. He kissed her wildly again and shoved his dick in her still wet and wanting entrance. She cried out in pleasure and scratched her nails along his back. He would not feel it anyway so what the hell.

With no effort at all he held her against the wall and slammed in and out, placing frenzied kisses all over her body and sucking at her breast until she was sure the veins underneath had been broken. It would probably hurt later. But now was not later. And this time as he heard her panting increase he did not stop but carried on until she drew in a breath and gave a tiny shudder. It seemed as though he had been waiting for her because mere seconds later he stiffened and uttered a strange gutteral sound, his fangs shooting out again.

Apparently that happened when a vampire was experiencing raw emotions.

Being completetly sated now, Edward gently placed her on the bed and drew the cover over her body to prevent her from growing cold. Then he lay down next to her but on top of the bedcover. She snuggled as close to him as possible regardless.

Edwards eyes seemed to look at her with a mixture of worry and awe while she was sure hers conveyed awe and nothing more. "If marrying you ensures repeat performances of this then how soon is it possible to get married?"

His eyes lit up. "You enjoyed it?" She blushed. Deeply.

"Could you not hear?"

At last his gorgeous laugh broke free and he stroked the hair out of her face, softly kissing her lips.

"I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you too, Edward."


End file.
